Vehicles typically include a Condenser Radiator Fan Module (CRFM) disposed at a forward end of the body for cooling various fluids. The CRFM is a combination of several different, generally planar, heat exchangers, which are packaged together in a vertical spaced relationship relative to each other. For example, the CRFM may include a first heat exchanger, e.g., a radiator, for cooling an engine coolant, a second heat exchanger, e.g., a charge air cooler, for cooling combustion air, a third heat exchanger, e.g., a condenser, for cooling a refrigerant of an air conditioning system, and a fourth heat exchanger, e.g., an auxiliary cooler, for cooling some other vehicle fluid, such as but not limited to engine oil, transmission fluid, power steering fluid, or an engine coolant from a low temperature coolant loop. When combined together, the packaging of all of these different heat exchangers requires a significant stack length, i.e., a significant distance measured along a longitudinal axis of the vehicle.